


To always live like this

by RecliningHorizontally



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, JJ needed some love and tenderness, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecliningHorizontally/pseuds/RecliningHorizontally
Summary: JJ looked at Kie and smiled. She looked peaceful like this, her features completely relaxed and her lips lightly parted. Then, a small snore escaped her, and JJ’s smile widened. He had been with plenty of girls before, but none of them had made him feel like she did. The peace she brought him was something entirely new, and all he wanted was to be as close to her as possible.Very gentle, fluffy, and all about sex :) Have fun reading.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	To always live like this

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one is completely different from my normal work. No violence, no whump. Just 100% gentle, loving and fluffy. I've already put JJ through so much crap, so I thought he needed some love and tenderness as well; and I needed a break from torturing the poor kid.  
> Usually, I prefer canon ships in all fandoms, but JJxKiara would be awesome, so I'll just pretend we all know for sure that they'll get together at some point.  
> The story is set in an established but still kind of new relationship at some undefined time. It's all about sex and love, and though I wouldn't classify it as porn at all it is definitely erotica, so be warned if that is not for you. Otherwise, have fun reading 😊  
> Lastly, a thank you and a shoutout to my great friend SHTWSPNSH who encouraged me to post this even though it's definitely somewhat out of my comfort zone <3

A ray of sunshine made its way through the curtains and landed on Kiara's cheek and one of her closed eyes. She stirred slightly in her sleep, her movements waking up JJ who had his face squashed up against her warm back. He slowly turned around a little and propped his head up on his bent arm.  
JJ looked at Kie and smiled. She looked peaceful like this, her features completely relaxed and her lips lightly parted. Then, a small snore escaped her, and JJ's smile widened. He had been with plenty of girls before, but none of them had made him feel like she did. The peace she brought him was something entirely new, and all he wanted was to be as close to her as possible.

After a while of just gazing at Kiara, JJ gently ran his finger all the way from her cheekbone, past her jawline, over her shoulder and down her arm. Her skin was so unbelievably soft, and he took in the summery scent of her curls. When JJ pulled his nose back from her hair again, he noticed a small smile on Kie's lips, and he knew she was awake. Once again, he ran his fingers up and down her body, this time letting his hand glide over her hip and up her stomach to her breast. He squeezed it lightly, feeling her nipple stiffen under his touch and goosebumps rise on her skin. Knowing that she reacted to him this way made him want her even more, and JJ felt himself grow hard. He pressed himself gently against her back, his crotch against her bum, and Kiara took a deep breath. She kept her eyes closed still, just enjoying his gentle hands and the feeling of him up against her.  
JJ let go of her breast and pushed the duvet to the side to let his hand travel south. He drew circles on her upper thigh before pulling her leg a little towards himself to create better access. Then Kiara moved to her back and finally opened her eyes.  
"Mornin'," she smiled and booped JJ on his nose with her finger.  
He grinned at her before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.  
"Good morning…"

JJ let his hands resume their journey down Kie's body, and he smiled when she let out a sound almost like a purr.  
"I love touching you like this," JJ whispered somewhat timidly and felt his cheeks flush a little. He still felt vulnerable opening up, but, at the same time, he had never felt this safe with a girl before.  
"And I love when you touch me," Kiara answered.  
"Want me to keep going?"  
The girl laughed a little and ran a hand down his abs before wrapping her fingers around him for a second, making him moan.  
"Absolutely," she whispered.

He moved one of his hands in circles around her bellybutton before letting it travel further down. Her inner thigh was warm and soft, and Kie let out a heavy sigh when he carefully parted her lips. He quickly licked his fingers and resumed his movements, and JJ could soon feel the muscles in her leg tense as she slowly started moving towards an orgasm.  
JJ gently flicked his finger back and forth, taking his time and making Kiara moan quietly. When he suddenly stopped, she opened her eyes and sent him a look.  
"You're so mean," she said playfully and smiled at him.  
"The worst," he answered in a teasing voice before moving down.

JJ positioned himself between Kie's legs and kissed her thigh. He reached his hands up, squeezing both of her breasts, and then moved his hands down again, letting his fingers caress her stomach on the way. Kiara breathed heavily, and she closed her eyes when she felt JJ's hot breath and then his tongue. He slowly licked his way up, finally reaching her most sensitive spot, and Kiara sighed deeply. He played with her, changing his pace from fast to slow and then fast again. Letting his tongue discover all of her and taking in her taste.  
Then JJ carefully slid two fingers inside her and smiled when he sensed Kie arch her back slightly. He moved his fingers slowly, letting them glide against her wet walls as he continued flicking his tongue back and forth on the outside.  
"Uh, yea, keep going," Kiara whispered hoarsely and grabbed the sheet tightly with her hands.  
Shortly after, she let out a moan of pleasure and tensed the muscles in her legs when she came. JJ continued licking her gently while she orgasmed, but finally she had to ask him to stop.  
"Too sensitive," she added, sounding almost out of breath.  
JJ removed his tongue but gave her an intense, playful kiss down there that made her throw her hand in between herself and JJ's lips.  
"It tickles, JJ!" she grinned and pulled gently at his hair to get him to move up to her.

He kissed her and let himself fall back on the bed, and Kie moved to lie on her side, resting her head against JJ's chest. She kissed his abs and let one hand move down, wrapping it gently around him and stroking him a few times before getting to her knees.  
Kiara placed herself at his side, and JJ looked at her lovingly. He quickly ran a hand through his unruly hair and closed his eyes when he felt her warm mouth taking him in.  
Just as JJ had teased and played with her, Kiara did the same with him. She took her time, moving her head slowly up and down at first, letting her tongue swirl around his tip where he was the most sensitive and then started moving faster, taking more of him in. JJ moaned and bit his lip.  
"If you keep going, I'm gonna cum!"

Kie listened carefully to JJ's breathing and the small groans he let out, and she slowed down her movements before he reached his climax. She removed her head and licked him once from root to tip before straddling him. Kiara used her hand to guide him inside her, and they both moaned as she slid down his length. After keeping still for a moment, she started moving, and JJ placed his hands on Kie's hips to help her up-and-down-motion.  
"Urh," JJ groaned after a while and moved to sit.  
While Kie kept moving her hips, their lips and tongues crashed in a deep kiss, and JJ tangled his hands in her long hair. Then he guided Kie down on her back and moved on top of her. With a little help from her hand, JJ pushed into her. He quickly started moving faster, feeling himself gliding in and out, and Kiara pushed up her hips a little, meeting him in every thrust.  
They moaned, locked together as close as two people can get, and soon after, JJ couldn't hold it anymore. His entire body tensed, and he felt himself pulsing inside Kiara. She smiled at him as he breathed out heavily and then hugged her tightly.

After pulling out of her, JJ collapsed on the bed, a happy smile plastered on his face. The ray of sunshine that had entered through the curtain had moved, now landing on him instead of Kie, telling them that time was moving even though it felt like they were isolated in their own little bubble. Kiara ran her hand down JJ's chest and then leaned over to kiss him. Her hair fell down on both sides, creating a tiny tent for their faces.  
"I love you," Kie whispered.  
JJ felt a thousand butterflies take off inside his stomach, flapping their wings all over. He smiled at her.  
"I love you too."  
They kissed again, and when they pulled apart JJ had a pensive look on his face.  
"What're you thinking about?" Kie asked him gently.  
He took a moment to reflect before answering her.  
"That I wish time didn't pass. That we could just stay here."  
Kiara nodded her head.  
"I'd love that too. To always live like this. Just you and me."  
She pulled her hair back behind her ear and looked at JJ. Her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.  
"There are no guarantees in life, but right now all I want is to be here with you."  
JJ pulled her close and once again buried his nose in her hair. Suddenly, Kie's stomach growled loudly, and they both snickered.  
"And breakfast," Kie added with a laugh, "we really need breakfast too!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little intermezzo where JJ got some much deserved love and safety. Now back to putting him through hell again, I guess 😉


End file.
